Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power supply of a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for supplying power to a driving circuit of a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device displaying a high resolution image additionally uses an external DCDC converter circuit to generate a primary booster voltage (i.e., a source-end voltage of a driving circuit in the display device) due to high power consumption of the driving circuit.
The primary booster voltage used as the source-end voltage of the high-resolution display device uses an external power supply circuit so that production cost is increased and flexibility in a set design of the display device is decreased.
The reason that the external power supply circuit cannot be installed in the driving circuit is that the primary booster consumes excessive power.
That is, when power is supplied to the embedded power supply of the high-resolution display device, the primary booster output voltage efficiency becomes lower than an allowable range, thereby causing a problem in outputting a desired output.
Therefore, a conventional method of using an external power supply circuit for power supply to a driving circuit of a display device should be improved, and a design of a power supply circuit that can disperse power supply for effective power supply is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.